


Five drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote for my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five drabble

_My life must look very odd to an outsider_ , I muse, as I'm going about my business and a knife flies past me, mere millimetres from my nose. I instinctively grab it in mid-air, untying the string from around its handle and removing the note.

I grin, turn the paper over, pull a pen from my pocket and scribble a reply in my large, looping writing. Quickly re-tying the string, I hurl the knife off into the darkness and move on.

 _Yes, it must look bizarre. How many people use throwing knives to tell each other they're out of milk?_


End file.
